Home Sweet home
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani and Ootori bring each other home.
1. Hoshitani's House

It was finally time. Ootori finally convinced him to let him go to his house for a change. Hoshitani, meanwhile, was nervous. He didn't even know if his parents are back from their business trips yet. Sighing, Hoshitani could only hope that his parents were either not home yet, or if they were, that they don't embarrass him in front of Ootori.

The house was in a suburb, on the outskirts of the city, which explained Hoshitani's lack of experience with some things. Once they got there, Ootori looked at the normal green painted house with the mailbox labeled Hoshitani.

He followed Hoshitani to the front door, who unlocked it with his key, before going inside. Hoshitani yells, "I'm home!" When he gets no response, he's sort of relieved that no one's home yet.

After taking off their shoes and leaving them on the front porch, they enter the living room. "Ah. I'll get you some tea. I'll be right back," Hoshitani says as he goes into the kitchen. Ootori, left to his own devices for the moment, looked around. There were several photos of the Hoshitani family on the walls, but other than that it was normal.

When Hoshitani came back with tea, he set it down on the coffee table. "Thanks," Ootori says before taking a careful sip.

"H-how is it? The tea, I mean," Hoshitani nervously awaits a response. Ootori smiles, "It's good."

Hoshitani smiles back, "That's good."

It was then that someone came home, "I'm home!" called a voice. Then, they were face to face with a man with brown hair and green eyes. "Oto-san! Welcome back!" Hoshitani greets.

"Oh, Yu-chan! I've missed you!" he hugs him. Hoshitani hugs back, "Missed you too."

"Oh! You finally brought someone over!" he cheers as he looks at Ootori, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hoshitani Haruka."

Ootori smiles charmingly, shaking the man's hand, "I'm Ootori Itsuki. It's nice to meet you, Hoshitani-san."

Hoshitani-san smiles, "Hm! Ne ne, would you like to see Yu-chan's photo album? I'm sure there're some cute pictures-"

Hoshitani stops him, "No, you're not showing him that! We're going to my room now!" He grabs Ootori's arm and drags him upstairs. Ootori just smiles, both intrigued and amused by this.

Hoshitani-san laughs, "It's like how you left it!"

* * *

Once in Hoshitani's room, the door closed, Hoshitani sighs while Ootori looked around. The room was painted a simple green. There were lots of origami figures around the room. Also, there was, of course, a desk, a bed with green sheets near the window, old bug catching gear, and surprisingly, a stuffed puppy. Besides a book shelf filled with origami guides and travel guides, there wasn't much else in the room.

"Hm~… So this is your room, huh~," Ootori comments in a bit of wonder.

Hoshitani nervously says, "Yeah…"

"I actually expected it to be messier than this," Ootori admits.

"Well, it's not!" Hoshitani defends.

Ootori smiles teasingly, "And, who's this?" as he picks up the stuffed toy.

Hoshitani pouts, "That's Tanaka-san. Be careful with him."

Ootori hums before putting the puppy on the desk. Then, he pulls Hoshitani onto the bed and into a kiss. "Oi! Not now. My Oto-san's downstairs," Hoshitani warns.

Ootori hums, "I know… but, isn't it more fun this way, Yuuta?"

Hoshitani blushes and glares, "Mou! Only kissing, Itsuki. I mean it." Laughing at that, Ootori kisses him again, "Hai hai."

They make out for twenty minutes before Hoshitani had to go to the bathroom. Ootori went back downstairs, if only to see that photo album.

"Ah. Wanna see the album?" Hoshitani-san asks. Ootori nods, and they both sit down on the couch. Hoshitani-san reminisces about Yu-chan's childhood. Ootori listens, of course, wanting to know more about his mysterious kohai/lover. Then, they get to the picture of Yu-chan in middle school. Ootori was rather surprised by the photo, and thought, 'If I saw Yuta that day, would happen? Would I still love him?'

"You know, you're the first person Yu-chan's ever brought home," Hoshitani-san says.

Ootori ducks his head, "Really?"

Hoshitani-san nods, "Yeah. You must be pretty special for him to bring you here."

Ootori looks at the older man, who looks back with a serious expression. "Please take care of Yu-chan."

Ootori nods and smiles, "I will, sir."

"Please, call me Haruka," Hoshitani-san smiles as he rubs the back of his neck, "Now, this picture is of Yu-chan when he was three months old…"

* * *

When Hoshitani went back downstairs, he looks on in horror as he sees his father and Ootori together on the couch, looking at his baby pictures. Snapping out of it, he grabs the album, closing it and putting it far out of reach, "That's enough of that!"

"Aw~," Hoshitani-san whines.

Ootori just goes along with it, "We were just getting to the good part~!" At the same time, Ootori was amused, seeing the emotions his boyfriend had never expressed before now, 'So cute…'

"Well, too bad!" Hoshitani crosses his arms, both angry and embarrassed, mostly embarrassed.

Hoshitani-san sighs, "Oh well. Ootori-kun, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Ootori looks at Hoshitani, who gestures for him to say no. Smiling mischievously, he says, "I'd love to," which makes Hoshitani face palm.

Hoshitani-san smiles, "Good then!"

Hoshitani then drags Ootori down to talk to him in private while his father cooks dinner, "Why!?"

Ootori smiles innocently, "Are you embarrassed?"

Hoshitani glares, "Mortified."

Ootori keeps his smile, "Then that's why."

Hoshitani glares harder, "Then, we're going to your house next, and see how you like it!"

Ootori hums, "Interesting. I'm looking forward to it."

And so, they had dinner together with not much fuss, though Hoshitani was quite embarrassed and mortified by the whole thing.

* * *

Omake:

When Hoshitani-san brought out a certain cat shaped decoration, Hoshitani cowered in fear, hiding behind Ootori, who secretly, to this day, enjoyed it fully.


	2. Ootori's House

The next day, Hoshitani and Ootori made their way to Ootori's house. It was, surprisingly, in a suburb close to the city. The house itself was painted white with the mailbox labeled Ootori.

Ootori opened the door, and just went in, Hoshitani following behind him. After taking off their shoes, they went into the living room, Hoshitani looking around. It was a normal home, with some of the walls remaining unpainted and some family photos around.

"Oh! Itsuki! Welcome back!" a woman with blue hair cheers. Ootori smiles, "I'm back."

"And who is this cutie?" she asks. Hoshitani bows, "I'm Hoshitani Yuuta. Nice to meet you."

She laughs, "Such a polite young man. I'm Ootori Sayuri. You can call me, Sayuri, dear."

Hoshitani smiles, "Un!"

Then, a man with hair similar to Ootori's came in. "Honey, I'm home!" he yells.

Sayuri-san goes over to him, "Oh, dear. This is Hoshitani Yuuta. Itsuki brought him here."

The man raises an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, I'm Ootori Takeshi. Nice to meet you."

Hoshitani answers, "Me too. It's nice to meet you."

Sayuri-san says, "Oh. I almost forgot to get the tea. I'll be right back!"

Ootori-san greets, "It's nice to see you, Itsuki. How've you and Tsubasa been?"

Ootori smiles, "Good."

Ootori-san smiles, "That's good."

Just then, Sayuri-san brought in the tea, and they all sat down on the couch. Hoshitani drinks the tea and smiles, Ootori smiling back at him.

"Ne, can I see your photo album?" Hoshitani asks innocently.

Ootori, knowing what Hoshitani's doing, smiles, "You can see it later. But, you want to see my room, right?"

Hoshitani smiles back, "Sure."

* * *

Once the two leave, Sayuri-san coos, "Isn't Hoshitani-kun cute? And he's polite too. He's perfect for Itsuki."

Takeshi smiles, "Yeah. He seems like he's in good hands."

Sayuri-san smiles, "I know, right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hoshitani and Ootori go upstairs to Ootori's old room. Apparently, it was left exactly as it was. A room painted purple with bookshelves, a desk, a speaker system, and two beds beside each other, one with red sheets and one with blue sheets.

Hoshitani looked around the room, figuring out that Ootori shared it once with Hiiragi-Senpai, a long time ago.

Then, Ootori spoke, "I know what you're doing."

Hoshitani smiles, tilting his head, "Doing what?"

Ootori smiles back, "That you're getting revenge on me for what happened yesterday."

Hoshitani hums, then tackles Ootori to one of the beds, the one with red sheets, and looks at him. "Hm~. This is just payback for all your teasing, Itsuki," Hoshitani smiles as he kisses him.

Ootori breaks the kiss, "Only kissing."

Hoshitani giggles, "I know," then kisses him again.

They make out again for twenty minutes, then Ootori excuses himself to use the bathroom. Hoshitani takes the opportunity to go back downstairs to see that photo album.

Once downstairs, Hoshitani sees Sayuri-san with the photo album. She notices him, "Want to see?"

Hoshitani nods, and sits down on the couch with her as she reminisces about Ootori and Hiiragi's childhood. Hoshitani listens as his Senpai/lover doesn't talk about himself much, and is pretty much a mystery to him. Then, they get to a picture of Ootori in middle school, and a picture of Ootori in a dress.

Hoshitani smiles fondly at the first picture while he looks at second with awe. Sayuri-san smiles, "You know, Itsuki almost never brings people home."

Hoshitani smiles, "I can imagine."

Sayuri-san says, "You must be special to him. So please, take care of him."

Hoshitani nods, "I'll do my best!"

Sayuri-san laughs, "Good. Now then, this next picture is of Itsuki and Tsubasa when they were three…"

It was then that Ootori came back downstairs, only to discover, to his horror, that Hoshitani was with his mother and looking at the photo album. Ootori quickly grabbed the book and closed before putting it as far away from Hoshitani as possible.

Hoshitani just laughs, then asks, "Can I stay for dinner?"

Just before Sayuri-san answered, Ootori smiles, "Actually, we have to go back to my apartment tonight, so we can't stay long."

Ootori picks up and puts Hoshitani over his shoulder before going, "I'll see you when I see you!"

Hoshitani yells, "Bye!"

Sayuri-san whines, "Aw~! And we were having so much fun~," while Takeshi-san just shakes his head, "Kids these days…"

* * *

Ootori had managed to carry Hoshitani all the way back to his apartment. After locking the door, he dumped Hoshitani on the couch.

"Now that we're alone…" Ootori says before he kisses Hoshitani, Hoshitani responding to it.

Hoshitani laughs, "Is this just to prevent you from being mortified?"

Ootori hums, "Half right. I also wanted to ask you something."

Hoshitani tilts his head, questioning like a puppy, "Hm?"

"Your mother… is she…" Ootori hesitates, then Hoshitani shakes his head.

"They divorced a long time ago. I guess they just weren't right for each other," Hoshitani says.

Ootori frowns, "I'm sorry for prying. I didn't mean to-"

Hoshitani smiles, "It's OK. They're still friends."

Ootori smiles, "Good."

"Your parents are nice people," Hoshitani comments.

Ootori smiles, "I'm just glad you didn't meet my grandfather. To be honest, he scares me."

Hoshitani looks at him in shock for a second before laughing, "It's OK. And as long as we're being honest, your mom showed me a picture of you in a dress."

Ootori looks mortified, but Hoshitani smiles in reassurance, "It's OK. You looked pretty."

That only made it worse though, so Hoshitani took the initiative and kissed him. Ootori hums into it.

"You don't have to tease me so much, you know," Hoshitani says.

Ootori hums, "It's not that I try to… mostly." Hoshitani's thought: 'I knew it!' "It's just that it's fun to see the expressions I can get out of you. I want to see everything. Besides, it is fun to see you get so riled up."

Hoshitani blushes, "Mou!" He sighs, "You'll go slow, right? We don't have to rush anything?"

Ootori smiles, "As you wish. But right now, do you want to just lay here and make out, Yuuta?"

Hoshitani smiles back, "Sure, Itsuki," and they make out for the rest of the night.

* * *

Omake 2:

When Hoshitani was doing homework at Ootori's apartment, he had his back turned to Ootori, who was laying down on the couch.

Ootori watched his lover, his expressions and focused face. He thought it was cute, and wanted attention. So, he kissed the back of his lover's neck, making said lover squeak in surprise, a blush on his face.

Hoshitani, pen in hand, glared, "I still have to finish this up. You aren't getting any until then."

Ootori pouts and whines, "But you've been working on it for an hour~. And you're ignoring me~."

Hoshitani sighs, "I'll pay attention to you after I finish this." Ootori moans, but waits patiently.

As he wrote the last of his art assignment, "Done!" It was then that Ootori grabbed Hoshitani and dragged him into the bedroom for some attention.

* * *

Omake 3:

Ootori was tired, and decided to nap while hugging Hoshitani's waist, burying his head in his lover's lap. "Um…what are you doing, Itsuki?"

Ootori mumbles a response, "Hm...I need a recharge. Let me stay like this for a while."

Hoshitani sighs, letting him do what the wants as he pets Ootori's head.


End file.
